The Seventh Avenger
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: Vivian Blackthorn is my name, sort of. I wasn't born on Earth, rather, the tenth realm of Yggdrasil. Anyway, seriously, if I had known that Coulson was going to call me to help SHIELD stop a former friend from taking over the Earth, I'm not so sure I would have gotten up that morning. Then again, it was way to much fun to pass up.*Dont own plot line or any of the Avengers* Part 1/2
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the graceful black appendages as they slid open, out of view from prying eyes in this secluded forest. The world seemed quiet from my home outside the touch of humanity, in a wildlife preserve that SHIELD owned under the radar, just for me. Despite the secluded home I could feel the hustle and bustle of human society in the edge of my consciousness. And I still got information on what was going on through SHIELD since, technically, I was one of their Agents.

Stretching out on a rock outside my cave of a home, I soaked in the sun. In a moment of contentment I looked down into the river to view myself. Long black hair with purple highlights that sweeps over my right eye, my eyes had violet around my pupil and slowly changed color to blue as it went out, my irises were lined thickly in black, my cheekbones were high in an almost unnatural way and my lips seemingly too big even though they were both natural for me, my ears were pointed at the top slightly, I was tall and thin but muscular too, I had a six pack and curvy, pale skin despite all the sun, my fingernails and toenails were long black and sharp as daggers but retractable to a typical human length and sharpness, I had fangs for canines but they were retractable and they usually stayed retracted so they looked just a little longer and sharper then normal, and I was in nothing but a bra, panties, and the necklace with the unnatural silver gem stone that I always wore no matter what. But the strangest thing about my appearance was the giant black dragon wings on my back with a thin membrane of glistening silver on the underside and a spine jutting from the very top of each wing and from the ends of the support bones at the bottom.

I lay without moving for a long time before I heard the cell phone in my home going off with my unnaturally sharp hearing. I pulled myself to my feet and jogged into the cave, where there was a large log cabin hidden in its darkness. I pulled the door open and picked up the phone, while glaring at the questionable generator.

I glanced at the caller id, rolled my eyes, and answered with one word "Coulson?"

"We need you to come in," he replied, his voice tight and clipped.

I instantly knew something was very, very wrong "What happened?"

"You will be briefed."

"Tell me now."

"Vivian," he said his voice sounding more strained. I knew then it was worse than I suspected since he would usually call me by my last name. "Barton's been compromised."

I stilled "Have you contacted Natasha?"

"She's on her way to Calcutta. We're activating the Avengers initiative."

I swept into my bedroom "I'll be in New York in twenty minutes. Meet you outside Stark towers." With that I hung up.

I grabbed the bag I always kept packed for instances such as this, my sword, and quickly put my clothes on. Then I ran outside the house and cave, spread my wings and took off into the sky.

. . .

I landed in Grand Central inside the forest and put my trench coat on to cover my wings, then placed gloves over my hands and sunglasses over my eyes. I walked out of the forest and jogged all the way to Stark towers, darting around people. It was dark by now and I probably looked weird running in the dark with sunglasses, but I could see perfectly fine and picked Coulson out of the crowd easily.

Just as we got in the elevator to head up to Stark's private floor I heard the sound of Ironman's suit coming in for the landing and, even all these floors down, I could faintly hear the rumble of his voice though I couldn't make out what was being said. Then the doors closed and I could only hear the mechanical whirr of the elevator.

I glanced over at Coulson and saw he was on the phone and calling someone, I suspect Stark. I heard him speaking to someone but the voice I could hear was not completely human so I guessed it was Stark's AI… JARVIS I believe.

"Mr. Stark we need to talk," Coulson said formally.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark." I heard the narcissistic voice on the other end say. "Please leave a message."

The elevator dinged as Coulson said "This is urgent."

And the doors slid open just as Stark said "Then leave it urgently." At that moment we all caught sight of each other. Tony was kneeling on the ground around wine on a coffee table with Pepper Potts. "Security breach." He pointed to his girlfriend "It's on you."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said blandly.

"Phil!" Pepper Potts said, getting up to walk over. "Come in."

I heard Stark say "Phil?"

Coulson walked into the room and I followed, earning funny looks from the two former occupants of the room "We can't stay."

"His first name is 'Agent.'"

I snorted at stark, earning more funny looks.

"Come on in." Potts said happily. "We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay," Stark said through his teeth.

I stuck my hand out to quickly shake hands with Potts "Agent Vivian Blackthorn."

She took my hand, shook it, and then dropped it while giving it a surprised look. I knew that look, she felt its coldness. "Pepper Potts and this," she stopped looking at my hand and gestured to Stark "Is Tony Stark."

I nodded to him but, when he extended his hand to me with a playboy grin, I ignored it.

"We need you to look this over," I said, taking the SHIELD issue touch pad that Coulson had given me earlier and trying to hand it to him. "As soon as possible."

He stared at the pad "I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper said, taking the pad from my hands and handed me her wine glass. Then she turned, gave Stark the pad and took his wine glass, then took a drink from it with a small "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are one through five every other Thursday." Stark said.

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson replied still blandly.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked curiously, now getting her own share of funny looks from the two of us. "Which I know nothing about."

Stark huffed and started to walk away "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

I glanced over at Coulson and saw he was smiling at Stark.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson interrupted the entertaining banter.

"Whatever." Stark had stopped at the desk by the window and gestured to his girlfriend "Ms. Potts, got a second?"

Pepper made a face at us "Half a mo."

I turned to Coulson "I'm volatile, slightly self-obsessed, and don't play well with others. I qualified."

He raised an eyebrow at me but a smile played at his lips "But you are not Tony Stark."

I opened my mouth, paused with a thoughtful expression, and said "True."

We looked over in time to see Stark swipe his hands over the screen of the touch pad and projections pop up all around the desk of the profiles of each of the possible Avengers as well as the problem. Noise filled the room.

I noticed they were talking but focused instead on the projections. After a moment Pepper walked over to join us.

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" She asked.

We turned to go into the elevator "I can drop you."

"Fantastic. I want to hear about the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo!"

I spent the entire elevator ride and walk to Coulson's car, Lola, listening to the two talk before abruptly stopping a little ways away from his car in the abandoned lot. Pepper and Coulson stopped as well and turned back to look at me.

"I'll meet you on the Helecarrier." I said to Coulson then turned to Pepper. "You are about to see something really cool. Don't tell Tony." When she nodded I took off my sunglasses, stepped back, took off my trench coat, and allowed my wings to unfurl. Then I ran away from them and jumped into the air, roaring in a very dragon-like way.

Faintly I heard Pepper say "Whoa." And Coulson chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wrote this story a while ago and wanted to post it, I'm not giving up on my other stories because this is already finished just needs to be gone over and posted. I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Once on the Helecarrier I greeted Natasha and read the briefing. Apparently Loki, an Asgardian, took the tesseract and was going to use it to take over the world. Great. At least we had some of our own muscle to beat him back.

I glanced up as one of the oddly shaped planes landed, letting Coulson and one Steve Rodgers, otherwise known as Captain America, out of it.

I gave my touch pad to one of the passing Agents under orders to put it in my room, placed my sunglasses and trench coat back on, and walked with Natasha to the plane.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Blackthorn, Captain Rodgers," I glanced over at Coulson and noticed the suppressed excitement in his eyes.

"Ma'am."

I nodded while Natasha said "Hi." Then she turned to Coulson and said "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," Coulson walked off stiffly.

Natasha started walking and the Captain and I followed "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I though Coulson was going to swoon."

I snorted and nodded; even though I wasn't there I had heard a lot about it from Natasha and Clint, who would come visit me in the forest when they weren't on missions.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha continued, giving me a look over through the corner of her eye.

"Trading cards?" the Captain asked with a look that said he was trying to suppress laughter.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha replied with a small smile.

I looked in the direction we were going to see Dr. Bruce Banner looking around with a slightly overwhelmed expression.

"Doctor Banner," Cap called to the nervous man.

He walked quickly up to us and shook the Cap's hand "Oh. Yeah. Hi. They told me you were coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

Banner looked around "Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about," the Cap responded.

Banner kept on looking around but looked back at the Cap a lot "It must be strange for you, all this."

I glanced around at the soldiers around us preforming their duties.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Cap rumbled.

I stepped closer to the two men and looked up at Cap as he looked slightly down at me, since I was only a little shorter then him "Don't worry Cap, I just spent six years in a wildlife preserve. I'm not used to being back."

His eyebrows went up and he looked like he was about to ask me something but Natasha interrupted "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. Its gonna get a little hard to breath."

That's when the preparation alarms started going off. I smiled as the two men got very bewildered expressions.

"Is this a submarine?" Cap asked.

Natasha and I glanced at each other with small smiles.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Banner asked sarcastically.

The two men walked to the edge and saw the turbines rising out of the water, already moving.

"No, no, this is much worse," Banner said.

We rose in the air quickly and my excitement grew. All of a sudden I dropped my trench coat, ran straight to the edge and jumped off, earning gasps from the Captain and Banner. I free fell down towards the water below us and, at the last moment, allowed my wings to unfurl and I pulled up sharply. I flew over the water, letting my hand run through it so a spray shot up behind me, then I swooped pack up to land on the rapidly climbing Helecarrier. I smirked at the two men, my wings folding onto my back and I picked my trench coat up from the ground then placed it back on. I took off my sunglasses and placed them in the jacket pocket before following Natasha inside. A split second later the men followed.

Natasha and I led them to the Bridge, where Director Fury was waiting. It was loud in there, with many agents working away at their desks, searching for Loki and the people he hypnotized. The Cap looked slightly excited by this new thing he had never seen before and Banner was a jittery as ever, giving all the Agents looks of apprehension. I just leaned against the conference table and watched.

A moment later we were level and Fury instructed for the reflection panels to be activated.

One eyed Nick Fury in a trench coat a lot like mine turned around to face us "Gentlemen. Agent."

Cap walked up to Fury's side, handed him a bill, cast a glance over his shoulder at me, and walked down to Fury's station. I saw Hill looking at him.

"Doctor," Fury said, going to shake hands with Banner. "Thank you for coming."

Banner took his hand and shook it with an odd look on his face "Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed to Coulson, who just appeared "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha stated, crouching by the screen displaying Clint's info.

"You're going to have to narrow your field," Banner said to Fury. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked without really asking.

"Call every lab you know." Banner took off his jacket, all business. "Tell them to put the spectrometers of the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury called, catching Natasha's attention. "Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Natasha swept by Banner, leading him out the door "You're gonna love it, Doc. We've got all the toys."

Fury walked to me, leaning against the table beside me and looked at me through the corner of his good eye.

"This is personal for her, you know," I said, watching them leave.

He nodded and crossed his arms stiffly "What do you think of the team?"

I sighed and turned to look at him "Their aura's are all off. Natasha's is consumed by her anger over Clint. Banner is too nervous that he'll hurt someone and that fear could easily turn to anger. Captain is out of his element by far and that is throwing his entire emotional scale out of whack. Stark is too narcissistic even for me and still hasn't shown up despite numerous calls and one social visit by myself and Coulson." He nodded and signaled for me to continue "The team is questionable at best. There needs to be one completely stable person, none of them are at the moment and we both know it isn't me, I have my own set of problems."

He nodded, frowned, and walked away. I took that as my dismissal and walked out to head to the room I was assigned.

I placed my bag on the bed with a thump and unzipped it. I pulled out a cat suit very similar to Natasha's except it was metallic, a deep black unlike her grey, in was a tighter fit and made of a more flexible material, didn't have the SHIELD symbol, didn't have the wrist things or the tight collar just one that stuck out like a vampiric design, had a sword sheath instead of gun holders attached to an actual belt designed to hang on my waist, and instead of having the hour glass symbol on the cloth belt around the stomach (which I didn't have) it had a dark grey dragon wing shape on the top of my right thigh. There were double slits down the back for my wings.

I quickly slid the suit on with the belt and the heeled boots, and then walked back to the Bridge. By the time I got there Cap was already back and talking to Coulson. I flipped over the table and sat down on it, getting funny looks from a lot of the agents.

Suddenly one of the computer's went off and the agent sitting at it turned around "We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match 79%."

Coulson walked up to the agent and I flipped over the handrail to join up behind him.

"Location?" I asked before Coulson could.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Blackthorn, you're up."

We nodded and headed out. Part way down the hall I looked over at the Captain and saw he was blushing and trying not to look at me. I chuckled and ran off to the lab.

When I got there all I had to do was look at Natasha and we were running to the oddly shaped plane. We met the Captain there and were off to Germany at a speed that would make fighter jet pilots jealous. We got there in two hours, and I flew off the plane.

I landed behind Loki, uh, the Loki closest to the museum, on a ledge several floors up in clear sight of any humans looking in that Loki's direction, which was most of them.

I watched as an old man stood up and looked to the Loki I had dubbed Real Loki. The old man said in a voice raspy with age and unused to English "Not to men like you."

Loki chuckled "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

I jumped off the ledge and swooped to just above the man, nearby the quiet SHIELD plane. Now I could see the smirk on Loki's face.

"Look to your elder, people," he said, moving his scepter to point the blade at the old man. "Let him be an example."

Hearing the whirring of the scepter I dropped straight down so I was behind the old man and closed my wings around him, protecting him from the ray that shot out of the scepter but it never hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... new chapter. Tell me what you think, my little stalkers.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up to see Captain standing on a ledge in front of me, his shield slightly smoking, and Loki on the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain said, walking forward as he spoke.

I released the man and moved so I was standing in front of him with wings out stretched so they grazed the tops of people's heads.

"The soldier," Loki said disdainfully, standing up and laughing breathily. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Cap responded as the plane came down low behind us.

A huge gun dropped out of the bottom of it and pointed at him.

"Loki," Natasha's voice sounded over the loudspeaker "Drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki swung the scepter to point at the ship and shot at it. The bolt of light missed thanks to Natasha's awesome driving. Cap chucked his shield at Loki and I roared, smoke billowing out of my mouth.

"Go!" I yelled swinging my arms over the crowd.

They all stood up and ran away from the battle, some screaming. I glanced over at the fight that had commenced in time to see Cap kick Loki in the face. Loki got sent back a few feet and I breathed fire at him, but it merely singed his clothes, after all they were Asgardian. Loki knocked Cap to the ground and I jumped at him. He swung the sharpened end of his spear at me and it sliced open my side.

I jumped as loud heavy metal music pounded out of the speaker. Both men got funny looks on their faces and I laughed, knowing the idiot who would do such a thing. I dove to the ground, grabbing Cap, since he was lying on the ground now thanks to Loki, and drug him over a few feet.

Ironman appeared in the sky and shot Loki with his repulsers, then landed. When he stood again he pointed numerous guns and a repulser at him.

Cap stood up and grabbed his shield to go stand by Stark, and I heard Stark say something, then Stark again, the Cap, and Stark again but I didn't hear what they said since I was busy nursing the wound in my side.

Next thing I knew the Cap picked me up and took me to the ship, where he set me down on one of the chairs and set about cleaning my wounds but I waved him off. Once he released me and took a step back I waved my hand over the wound, concentrating hard, and it healed right before our eyes. Then a moment later the rip in my suit fixed itself to perfection. I raised an eyebrow at the curious expressions of the occupants of the plane, including Loki, who was sitting on the chair straight on the opposite half of the ship.

I laid down, stretched across the chairs on my side, on my stomach and folded up my wings.

A little while into the flight Fury's voice came out of the comm link.

"Is he saying anything?"

"Not a word," Natasha replied softly, her voice dangerously low.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

"I don't like it," Cap said, not quite whispering to Stark.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark replied without taking his eyes off of Loki.

I saw Loki shift to look more at them, obviously listening

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you're spry for an older fellow," Stark finally looked away from Loki to look at Cap. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"If you wanna know about being spry when you're older, you shouldn't ask him, just me," I finally said, catching the male's attention.

The two men looked at me with frowns and Stark asked "How old are you?" which got him an irritated expression from the Cap, since it was considered rude to ask a girl her age.

I shrugged "I dunno." I glanced over at Loki to see him staring at me intently. I jerked my thumb at him "Older then Cow Head."

The two men blinked at me for a moment before returning at their former conversation.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Cap glared.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Lightning suddenly filled the sky and thunder clapped around us.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked.

I swung myself to my feet and looked out the front window. I turned around to see Loki with a scared expression.

"What's the matter?" Cap asked him. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied looking from Cap to the ceiling.

I mumbled a curse word in a language only Loki understood and grabbed the chair to keep from toppling over.

A loud thump resounded through the plane as something large landed of the roof of it, jostling the entire plane slightly out of path. I glanced over to see the other heroes grabbing their stuff. I straightened and pulled my sword from its sheath.

The long near black blade glistened in the dull light and Loki shot me a look of shock.

I glanced up at Stark as he pushed the button to drop the back of the plane.

"What are you doing?" Cap yelled.

Stark didn't respond, just kept walking towards the open back. With a loud thump a huge man with long blond hair landed on the open lid of the back and started walking towards Loki. Stark automatically went to stop him but the large man whacked him in the chest with his hammer, grabbed Loki by his neck, and dragged him off the plane into the darkness below.

I glanced over at Stark as he stood up again. "Now there's that guy," he rumbled tiredly.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yelled.

"Thor," I yelled to the occupants.

"Do you think that guy's a friendly?" Cap yelled.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark turned away to go jump out the back.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap yelled, ever the intelligent one.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that Stark jetted out of the plane after Thor and Loki.

I turned to the Cap, shrugged, and jumped out after Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>So, new chapter. I really hope you all like Vivian, I find her distinctly awesome. Thank you for reading, my wonderful little fan-monsters. ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The wind whistled around me as I fell like a bullet after the light of Stark's suit. Abruptly it disappeared into the mountains, appeared again, and disappeared into the rapidly growing forest. I pulled my wings out and flew over where I saw Loki crouching on the rocks and flew down to the fighting males. I landed in one of the trees and just watched the two men fight like the idiots they were, unseen or heard by them. I followed them when they moved elsewhere and watched as Thor started to defeat Stark, but did nothing for now.

Suddenly Cap appeared and stopped the two from fighting by hitting him each with his thrown shield.

"That's enough," he said sternly as if reprimanding children. He jumped down from the decimated tree he was standing on and dropped fifteen feet to level with them with only a grunt. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes," Thor half yelled, anger clouding his face.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." Cap said calmly.

I saw Thor tense and I dropped from the tree, sword at the ready but still out of sight.

"Uh, yeah… no," Stark said from his position by Thor. "Bad call. He loves his-" at this Thor hit him with his hammer, sending Stark flying back through the trees.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor said, his anger boiling over. He jumped through the air and flew down to hit Cap with his hammer.

As Cap raised his shield to protect himself I darted into Thor's path to Cap, stopping right in front of the shield, and raised my sword. When hammer met sword lighting cracked around us and fire lit some small trees. I shoved the captain back quite a ways with one hand and took his shield to brace behind the sword mere nanoseconds before a lightning bolt came down and hit Thor and I. There was an explosion and wind filled the area, knocking down a bunch of trees and blowing us all back. When the dust cleared we were laying under piles of broken limbs and Cap's Shield with my sword were laying on my chest in the middle of the circular clearing we had made.

I heard groaning as the others climbed to their feet and I myself stood up and passed Cap's shield to him.

"Are we done here?" Cap asked breathily, still watching me with a confused expression as I put my sword in its sheath.

Thor looked around and nodded.

I went to take a step, then stumbled and fell into Cap's arms. I glanced up at the soldier and blushed lightly. I righted myself and spread my wings. I flew up to the mountain top where Loki sat, waiting, and pulled him to his feet.

The others quickly joined me and Natasha picked us up.

As we flew I sat on the chair I had previously been occupying with my sword in my lap. The sword itself was undamaged, which brought many confused looks from the rest of the team and Thor, except Natasha until Stark filled her in.

I glanced up from examining the sword as Thor came to stand in from of me.

"Your sword, is it of Asgardian design?"

I shook my head and looked him in the eye "No, but did you really think that your hammer was the only weapon forged in that star?" I ran my hand down the blade without hurting myself even though the sword was obviously sharpened. "Not the power of lightning, however. Mine is of pure war magic."

Thor nodded and walked away to stand nearby where his brother was once again seated.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do ya think? I hope you liked it. Until next time ducklings!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

When we got back to the Helecarrier I followed Loki's guards to the chamber designed for Banner… and myself. They sealed him in and I followed Fury up to the control area.

"In case it's unclear," Fury began "you try to escape," he tapped a few buttons "you so much as scratch that glass," the seal underneath the cage opened so that air rushed in and out, creating a lot of noise, and Loki went to look "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury pressed a few more buttons and the seal closed. Fury gestured to Loki "Ant," he gestured to the control center "Boot."

Loki laughed and stepped away from the glass "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury glanced over his shoulder at me as I stared at the cage. "And something else much more savage."

"Oh, I've heard," he turned to look at the camera nearby and started to walk towards it. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." He turned to look me right in the eyes. "And a lizard full of unintelligent rage barely contained." I flinched visibly, which made Loki's smile grow. "How desperate are you," he asked, turning his focus back to Fury "that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun." As he spoke Fury approached the glass. "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" Loki smiled and turned to look at the camera "A warm light for all mankind to share." He slowly turned back to look at Fury. "And then to be reminded what real power is."

Even though I could only see his back I could feel Fury's small smirk. He turned away and nodded to me then began to descend the stairs "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Loki turned to look at the camera.

I pulled one of the nearby chairs to sit by the cage and propped my legs up on one of the metal bars, watching Loki as he turned from the camera and sat on the bed thingy on the side of the cage. He returned my gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"You're in my room," I chuckled.

"I gather," Loki said, boredom evident in his tone.

"I heard that you're a frost giant, Cow Head," I said, mirroring his tone.

He stiffened and glared at me "Apparently. But I am not among them."

"A frost giant living in the palace of Odin for millennia," I said thoughtfully. "More than many of them would get."

He rolled his eyes and went quiet before saying "You were holding back, before."

I nodded "Of course. I wanted to see if there was any of the you I used to know still in there." I stood up, a fireball appearing in my hand "But now that I see there is not, there will be no sympathy, no remorse if I am forced to slay you." My eyes glowed brighter. "I will mourn for the friend I had all those years ago, not the man he became." With that I turned and swept out of the room.

I walked into the bridge in time to hear Stark saying something about Galaga. I ignored the group of people around me, opting to sit down at the table next to Cap. I stared at the table for a while until I heard Banner start talking right behind me.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

Stark spread his hands out and looked around at us then started to walk towards Banner "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Stark said "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Cap said quietly from beside me.

I leaned over to him and whispered "Don't worry, I'm older then dirt and didn't understand that."

He chuckled and turned so he was looking me in the eyes. I smiled and leaned away from him.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury said, approaching us from nowhere. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Cap said. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it's powered by the cube," Fury said. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor frowned.

"I do," Cap said excitedly. I felt Stark roll his eyes and sigh even though I couldn't see him. "I-I understood that reference."

I patted Cap's shoulder and smiled, knowing that people still used references to stuff from his time made him feel better about this world. As Stark and Banner left I stood and breathed a little fire after them, causing heat to hit the back of Stark's head but not hurting him. When he turned back with Banner I scowled at him and mouthed a sentence that started with 'F' and ended with 'you.'

They turned away, Banner chuckling and Stark scowling, and continued to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New chapter! Let me know what you think! Luvs!<strong>


End file.
